Lifting a Smile Ban
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Berkisah tentang seorang model bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang telah di kontrak tak boleh tertawa dan tersenyum. Membuat sang manager Sakura Haruno harus extra ketat dan hati-hati menjaganya dari para paparazi yang mengincar foto tersenyum Sasuke. Bagaimana cara Sakura untuk bisa menjaga sang model? Bisakah iya menghadapi masalah tersebut?. Bad Summary. Please RnR but Don't Flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Lifting a Smile Ban**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Sasuke U., and other.  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya membawa fic baru lagi nih /bukannya terusin fic yang lain malah buat yang baru lagi/ Hahahaha, gomen-gomen. Lagi ada ide soalnya. Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya.  
**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sekarang aku berada di studio pemotretan, aku adalah manager sekaligus asisten dari seorang model terkenal yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Sebenarnya aku adalah teman masa kecilnya. Sasuke adalah model yang tidak boleh tertawa ataupun tersenyum di depan kamera, karena itu aku harus menjaganya agar tidak tertawa dan tersenyum.

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Sakura Haruno, sekarang Sasuke sedang ada pemotretan untuk majalah musim panas.

''Bagus Sasuke!, angkat tanganmu, miringkan kepalamu dan lihat sedikit ke atas''Kata fotografer memberi arahan. ''Iya ok!, tetap seperti itu lalu sekarang tersenyum''Lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengar hal itu aku terkejut dan langsung berdiri lalu mengajukan protes.

''Tidak boleh!''Kataku sedikit berteriak. ''Tolong jangan foto senyuman, karena Sasuke sudah di kontrak sebagai model yang tak pernah tertawa ataupun tersenyum''Lanjutku menjelaskan lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

''Sakura-san''Kata fotografer mencegahku untuk membawa pergi Sasuke.

''Ayo Sasuke kita pergi, kita sudah selesai disini''Kataku melangkah pergi sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Aku kemudian berhenti setelah melihat keringat Sasuke bercucuran. Aku langsung mengambil handuk di tasku dan membersihkan muka Sasuke.

''Penjagaannya ketat sekali, hari ini pun gagal, suatu saat nanti aku akan bisa memotret wajah tersenyum Sasuke''Kata fotografer tersebut sedikit menyeringai sambil menatap ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan sang fotografer aku langsung melempar handuk yang kupakai untuk mengelap keringat Sasuke ke arah fotografer tersebut.

 **Pluk.**

Handuk tersebut berhasil mendarat di wajah sang fotografer.

''Berhasil''Kataku senang.

Ku lihat fotografer itu marah sambil melepar handuk tersebut ke lantai. Mungkin sekarang dia mengatakan sumpah serapah kepadaku, namun aku tidak peduli. Setelah itu aku kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke untuk membawanya pergi.

* * *

Sesampainya di ruang tunggu, ku putuskan membuat teh untuk Sasuke dan diriku, pastinya.

''Ah capeknya!''Keluh Sasuke yang telah duduk disalah satu kursi.

''Apa yang melelahkan, tugasmu hanya berdiri dan berpose saja''Protesku sembari memberikan teh ke arah Sasuke lalu duduk disampingnya.

''Pastinya melelahkan jika kau diharuskan tak boleh tersenyum apalagi tertawa apapun yang terjadi. Mana mungkin kau mengerti penderitaanku sekarang. Blaa...blaa...blaa...''Kata Sasuke panjang lebar sembari mengambil gelas berisi teh di tanganku. (Kyaa, baru kali ini Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar#Plaakk).

Lalu setelah mendengar hal tersebut, aku terdiam. Berfikir bagaimana seharusnya aku menanggapi perkataannya. Tapi aku tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menyerah dan mulai meminum tehku perlahan.

''Hei Sakura, senyuman ini bagaimana?''Kata Sasuke lagi setelah aku tak meresponnya. Kali ini Sasuke sedang tersenyum, senyuman yang bisa membuat semua wanita meleleh ketika melihatnya.

 **Byuuuuuuuuuur.**

Aku kaget, reflek menyemburkan teh yang ku minum. Tapi sialnya malah mengenai muka Sasuke.

''Tidak bisa! benar-benar tidak bisa dimasukkan ke majalah''Kataku panik sembari mengambil tissu lalu memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Hah, benar-benar membuatku gugup ketika melihat ekspresinya yang kembali datar. Mungkin dia sekarang benar-benar marah kepadaku karena telah menyemburkan teh di wajah gantengnya.

''Hn''Kata Sasuke sembari mengambil tissu di tanganku sedikit kasar lalu mengelap mukanya. Sekarang dia mulai memalingkan muka.

Ah, ini benar-benar gawat. Aku telah membuatnya banar-benar marah sekarang.

''Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku benar-benar tak sengaja''Kataku meminta maaf berharap Sasuke akan memaafkanku. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya berkata ''Hn'' membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Karena jika Sasuke sedang marah dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat menakutkan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.30 PM, waktunya Sasuke untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

* * *

~.~Diperjalanan pulang~.~

* * *

Kami hanya diam satu sama lain. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus memandang ke luar jendela, tambah membuatku bingung harus melakukan apa agar dia mau memaafkanku. Sekarang aku mulai mencari-cari topik pembicaraan untuk dikatakan. Oh iya aku ingat. Aku mulai mengambil sebuah buku di dalam tasku, lalu membukanya dan membaca sesuatu disitu.

''Besok kau harus bangun pagi, kita harus berada di pantai jam 06.00 AM, dan juga ada pemotretan jam 12.00 PM dan bla bla bla''Kataku panjang lebar, menjelaskan jadwal yang harus dilakukan besok.

''Hn''Kata Sasuke masih terus menatap keluar jendela.

Hah, dia masih saja hanya mengatakan ''Hn''. Lalu ku coba cara lain untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

''Dan besok akan ku buatkan makanan untukmu, bagaimana?''.

''Hn''Kata Sasuke masih tetap menatap keluar jendela.

Karena dia terus meresponku dengan jawaban itu membuatku jengah juga dan kembali diam.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di apartemenya. Dia turun dari mobil dan langsung berjalan masuk, sungguh membuatku risih saat dia marah. Ok, besok aku akan mencoba meminta maaf lagi padanya. Semoga dia memaafkanku dan tidak mendiamkanku seperti ini.

Mobil pun berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya dan menuju rumahku.

* * *

~.~Sesampainya di rumahku~.~

* * *

''Arigatou Kakashi-san''Kataku kepada supir Sasuke yang bernama Kakashi Hatake.

''Ah iya iya. Jangan sungkan begitu, kita kan sudah lama berkerja bersama''Kata Kakashi diakhiri dengan tersenyum.

''Hahaha, baiklah. Kalau begitu besok Kakashi-san harus berada di apartemen Sasuke jam 05.30 AM. Tak boleh telat''Kataku sedikit bercanda kepada Kakashi.

''Baiklah, saya pergi dulu kalau begitu''Kata Kakashi tersenyum sembari pergi.

Setelah melihat Kakashi-san pergi, aku pun berjalan masuk ke arah pagar rumah. Hah, hari ini sangat melelahkan.

''Tadaima''Kataku sambil melepaskan sepatuku.

''Okaeri Sakura-chan, apakah kau sudah makan?''Tanya kaasanku yang sedikit berteriak dari dapur.

Akupun menghampiri kaasan yang berada di dapur, mengambil air dingin di kulkas, kutuangkan air tersebut di gelas lalu menaruhnya lagi di kulkas.

Sekarang aku telah duduk di kursi sambil meminum air tersebut.

''Aku belum makan kaasan. Bahkan sekarang aku sangat lelah''Keluhku pada kaasan.

''Begitukah?. Apakah hari ini Sasuke mendapatkan banyak perkerjaan?''Tanya kaasan sembari memasak.

''Ya begitulah kaasan, oh iya tousan mana?''Tanyaku sembari meminum air tersebut lagi.

''Tousanmu akan pulang terlambat sekarang, banyak yang harus tousanmu kerjakan di kantor''.

''Ah, aku mengerti. Pasti tousan juga sangat lelah sepertiku''.

''Sudahlah, ini makan''Kata kaasan sembari memberiku mangkuk yang berisi nasi tori oyako-don.

Aku mulai mengambil mangkuk dari tangan kaasan dan mulai menyumpit makanan tersebut. Tapi sebelum itu aku mengucapkan ''Itadakimasu'' dan mulai memakannya.

Mengingat makanan, aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Tadi aku mengatakan kepada Sasuke untuk membuatkan sarapan. Hah, bodohnya aku. Pasalnya aku lupa bahwa diriku tak bisa memasak.

''Kaasan, besok buatkan aku bento ya. Karena pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah berangkat''.

''Baiklah''.

Ah, untunglah aku punya seorang kaasan yang pandai memasak. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot membuatnya, lagi pula belum tentu masakanku enak. Sayangkan kalau dibuang.

Setelah makan, aku langsung menuju ke kamar untuk tidur. Sebelum itu aku sikat gigi dan mencuci muka terlebih dahulu. Sekarang aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

''Hah, sekarang waktunya untuk tidur''Kataku sambil memeluk guling.

''Oyasumi''Gumamku sambil memejamkan mata perlahan.

Ku harap besok Sasuke akan memaafkanku. Semoga saja.

Akhirnya aku mulai benar-benar terlelap.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author :** Hahaha, saya buat fic baru lagi nih. **  
**

**Sakura** : Bukannya nerusin fic yang lain, malah bikin lagi.

 **Author** : Gomen...gomen... Cuma lagi ada ide nih.

 **Sakura** : Terserah author lah. Yang penting aku jadi sama Sasuke*Teriak gak jelas*.

 **Author** : Wah, kayaknya Saku-chan lagi seneng nih. Dari pada kita ganggu dia lebih baik sekarang waktunya **REVIEW**. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap ya, jadi baca di tempat yang terang ok #Plaaak. Kritik dan Saran author terima tapi jangan flame ya kalo dikit-dikit mah gak papa deh. Udah dulu ya, Janee~

.

.

.

ll

ll

ll

ll

v


	2. Chapter 2

**Lifting a Smile Ban**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Sasuke U., and other.  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **Guest** chapter 1 : woahhh SHL bikin fic SS woahhhhhh

 **Jawab** : Memangnya gak boleh ya senpai? Saya baru tahu hal itu. Tapi arigatou buat senpai yang sudah mau review. Yoroshiku nee~

 **Pfft** chapter 1 : Iya saya baca ditempat terang ,nih ff bgs tenang lanjut cepet ya

 **Jawab** : Bagus, biar mata senpai baik-baik saja. Arigatou senpai#bungkubungkuk. Yoroshiku nee~

 **Yukiyamada** chapter 1 : Ohayou author salam kenal. Menurut aku tidak ada typo kata maupun tanda. Ooc mungkin kalau sasukenya tersenyum sangat lebar. Jadi penasaran sama chapter selanjutnya. Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya tapi perhatikan waktu author. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, cukup yang terbaik dari author. Aku rasa segitu saja review dariku. どうも ありがとう

 **Jawab** : Annyeong senpai. Yoroshiku nee~ . Arigatou. Hahahaha iya bener tuh. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan senpai. Janee~

 **Afra onyx** chapter 1 : wah ide critanya unikk.. ada2 aja kontraknya yg ga ngebolehin senyum wkwkwkkwk mungkin bagi sasuke itu sedikit gampang gra2 tu orang jarang senyum. well, saya cmn mau mngingatkan, kalo percakapan biasanya diakhiri dgn tanda koma atau titik. (selain perintah dan pertanyaan) misal: "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura pelan. nhaa mungkin itu masukan dari saya.. keep writing yah thor-san!

 **Jawab** : Makasih senpai. Hahaha, iya. Wah, makasih senpai telah memberitahu saya. Jadi saya nambah ilmu lagi, mungkin senpai ada masukan lagi buat saya, ditunggu ya. Hn, Arigatou.

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari pun telah berganti dan saatnya memulai kembali aktifitas baru. Saat ini aku sangat sibuk melihat daftar pekerjaan Sasuke, sebagai seorang manager aku harus bisa mengatur jadwal Sasuke yang sangat padat. Oh iya, aku ingat sesuatu. Apa bento yang dibuat kaasan sudah jadi ya?. Ah, aku ingin tau reaksi Sasuke nanti jika memakan bento buatan kaasan. Tak terasa aku mulai tersenyum jika memikirkannya. Aku mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, jika terus memikirkannya aku jadi malu sendiri. Apalagi jam telah menunjukkan angka 05.00 AM, waktunya aku mandi. Sekarang aku mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi aku memakai baju berwarna hijau lengan panjang dengan rok coklat selutut, tak lupa memakai jam tangan berwarna hitam lalu menyisir rambut sebahuku dan memakai bedak.

Kemudian aku mempersiapkan semua keperluan Sasuke nanti di lokasi pemotretan. Menaruhnya dalam tas yang cukup besar. Setelah semuanya siap aku turun menemui kaasan untuk berpamitan dan mengambil bento yang telah kaasan buat. Pasti rasanya enak, kaasanku gitu.

Setibanya di dapur. Ternyata kaasan sudah selesai membuatkan bento untuk Sasuke. Nyatanya bento tersebut sudah tergelatak di atas meja makan. Tapi, kenapa tempatnya seperti itu, berwarna pink. Hah, bisa-bisa Sasuke tambah marah padaku.

''Kaasan, kenapa tempatnya berwarna pink?''Tanyaku protes sambil mengambil bento tersebut yang berada di atas meja.

''Kau sudah ingin berangkat? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah Sakura-chan suka warna pink?''Tanya kaasanku bingung.

''Iya, tapi...,''Kataku kemudian langsung berhenti dan menaruh bento tersebut di dalam tas. ''Sudahlah, salahku juga tak memberitahu kaasan. Aku berangkat dulu kaasan,''Lanjutku pasrah dan akhirnya berpamitan kepada kaasan.

''Iya, hati-hati di jalan,''.

* * *

Aku pun berjalan menuju apartemen Sasuke. Jarak rumahku ke apartemen Sasuke lumayan cukup dekat, karena itu aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Sesekali aku melihat jam tangan dan mulai bergegas dengan berlari kecil, lalu sedikit ku cepatkan lagi lariku dan akhirnya berlari sangat cepat.

''Hah, hah, hah,''Kataku lelah sambil mengatur nafasku. Aku sekarang telah berada di dalam lift dan menuju lantai 17, disitulah letak apartemen Sasuke. Sesekali aku melihat lagi jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.25 AM. Ah, semoga saja tak telat.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, aku langsung berlari ke apartemen Sasuke. Lalu setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke aku memencet bel.

 **Ting...tong...ting...tong...**

Pencetku berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang membukakan pintu. Dari pada kita terlambat ke lokasi pemotretan aku langsung menekan password apartemen Sasuke. Untunglah dia tak mengubah passwordnya.

Mungkin kalian berfikir, kenapa tidak langsung memencet password apartemennya saja, malah masih menekan bel?. Hah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu jalan pikiran si Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Dia bilang aku harus memencet bel sampai dia membukakan pintu dan jika memang keadaan sangat mendesak, ingat sangat amat mendesak barulah aku diperbolehkan memencet passwordnya.

Aku kemudian melangkah masuk ke apartemen Sasuke dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Ternyata dia masih tertidur pulas, dasar menyebalkan. Padahal kemarin aku telah menyuruhnya untuk bangun pagi. Tanpa ragu aku mulai membangunkan Sasuke.

''Sasuke ayo bangun, kita akan telat,''Kataku sembari membuka tirai jendela.

''Hn,''Kata Sasuke setengah sadar.

''Ayo bangun Sasuke,''Teriakku sambil menarik selimut Sasuke lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

''Hn,''Kata Sasuke sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Jawabannya tetap sama hanya ''Hn'' membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi lebarku. Ku pastikan akan menceramahinya nanti.

''Sasuke...bangun. Kita hampir telat,''Teriakku di telinga Sasuke.

Bukannya bangun dia malah menarik lenganku sampai-sampai aku terjatuh di kasurnya. Aku membulatkan mataku lebar-lebar pasalnya wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

''Kau sangat berisik sekali,''Katanya pelan sambil membuka matanya.

Mata kami bertemu, onix dengan emerald. Tak terasa jantungku mulai berdegub sangat cepat. Aku terus terpaku menatapnya, seperti ada magnet yang membuatku tak bisa lepas dari mata onixnya.

Telat. Mengingat hal tersebut membuatku tersadar, mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali lalu berdiri.

''Ah, ce...ce...patlah bangun. Ki..kita sudah terlambat,''Kataku tergagap karena panik. ''Aku tunggu di luar,''Ucapku cepat sambil melangkah pergi.

* * *

''Hah,''Aku mulai menghela nafas sambil menghempaskan diriku di sofa ruang tengah.

Aku mulai memegang dadaku yang tadinya berdebar-debar. Ah, kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Bagaimana wajahku sekarang, apakah merah?, aku benar-benar malu.

Tapi tak lama kemudian telponku berbunyi.

''Moshi...moshi Sakura-san, aku sudah ada di luar,''Kata seseorang diseberang.

''Ah, Kakashi-san maaf tunggu sebentar lagi. Sasuke masih mandi,''.

''Baiklah aku tunggu di luar,''.

''Hai' ,''Kataku sembari mematikan sambungan telpon dari Kakashi.

Aku melihat jam lagi, sekarang menunjukkan pukul 05.45 AM.

''Wah bisa-bisa kita telat''Kataku panik. ''Sasuke cepat''Teriakku. ''Kau bukan wanitakan? Cepatlah,''Lanjutku tetap berteriak.

''Hn, hampir selesai,''Teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

Setelah 5 menit kemudian Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Aku langsung mengambil tasku yang tergeletak di sofa disampingku duduk tadi. Dan langsung melangkah menuju Sasuke yang nampak sangat santainya berjalan. Karena kita sudah telat aku langsung menarik pergelangan tanganya.

''Sakura bisa tidak kita santai saja,''Protesnya.

''Kita sudah terlambat Sasuke, kau masih bisa-bisanya berjalan santai,''Kataku sedikit berteriak sembari membuka pintu.

Aku langsung berlari dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke menuju lift. Setelah berada di lift.

''Hah kenapa lift ini lama sekali sih,''Kataku kesal.

''Tenanglah Sakura,''Kata Sasuke santai.

''Bagaimana bisa tenang Sasuke,''Kataku sedikit berteriak.

''Hn, terserah katamu saja,''.

Lift pun sudah terbuka, membuatku kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan berlari menuju mobil Kakashi, lalu menaikinya. Untungnya Kakashi telah stand by di luar. Kakashi pun menjalankan mesin mobil dan melaju pergi ke lokasi pemotretan.

Aku kembali melihat jam tanganku yang telah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 AM, kita benar-benar telat. Tapi untung saja lokasi pemotretan cukup dekat, syukurlah. Semoga saja jalanan tak macet.

Sekarang aku mulai menyandarkan tubuhku sambil memijit pelipisku. Menghela nafas lagi dan lagi. Lama-lama aku bisa frustasi jika terus begini. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke sangat susah sekali untuk diatur, bahkan dia terlalu keras kepala.

''Tenanglah, kau bisa keriput,''Kata Sasuke dingin sambil menatapku.

Hah, dia masih bisa berkata seperti itu. Keriput? Yang benar saja. Dan jika itu terjadi semua salahmu pantat ayam menyebalkan.

''Bagaimana aku tidak keriput jika kelakuanmu seperti ini Sasuke,''Kataku kesal.

''Mana makananku,''.

''Hah, kau masih saja ingat makan. Padahal kita sudah telat, ingat sudah telat,''Kataku marah, sekarang aku benar-benar marah kepadanya. Jika bisa, inginku cakar muka sok coolnya itu sekarang juga. Dasar, Sasuke pantat ayam menyebalkan.

''Kau benar-benar marah?. Sehingga ingin membuatku mati kelaparan,''.

''Tidak makan sekarang. Nanti setelah kau selesai pemotretan, itu hukuman untukmu,''Kataku mulai memalingkan muka menatap keluar jendela.

''Hah,''Aku mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas. ''Terserah katamu,''Kata Sasuke dingin.

* * *

Sesampainya di lokasi pemotretan, banyak sekali penggemar Sasuke yang datang. Pasalnya ini adalah pantai yang merupakan tempat terbuka, jadi wajarlah jika mereka berkerumun seperti ini. Aku kemudian turun diikuti Sasuke dan detik berikutnya mereka semua berteriak sambil memanggil nama Sasuke. Ah, benar-benar membuatku cukup risih, apalagi mereka menatap iri kepadaku. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, pasalnya aku seorang manager wanita, masih muda dan cantik pula. Lupakan yang terakhir, aku hanya ingin menghayal sebentar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku mulai tersenyum dan ku lihat Sasuke hanya menanggapi mereka dengan melambaikan tangannya, bukankah dia tak boleh tersenyum jadi begitulah jadinya.

Untung saja disana sudah disediakan sekuriti agar mereka tak mendekat ke arah Sasuke, jika tidak pasti mereka akan sangat brutal untuk menyerang Sasuke. Seperti mahluk ganas yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. Berlebihan sekali isi otakku ini, tapi menurutku wanita adalah satu dari sekian ribu mahluk ganas yang ada, benar-benar menakutkan. Kuakui termasuk diriku juga seperti itu saat sedang khilaf.

Ku alihkan pandanganku mencari sang fotografer. Ah, itu dia sedang duduk di salah satu kursi, aku langsung mendekatinya. Jika Sasuke jangan ditanya lagi, sekarang dia siap-siap untuk berganti baju dan make up.

''Gomen, jika anda telah menunggu lama,''Kataku sembari membungkuk.

''Dia sama sekali tidak profesional,''Katanya dengan muka datar. ''Tapi tak apa, ku maafkan,''Katanya lagi sambil tersenyum yang pastinya senyum palsu kearahku.

Apa-apaan sikapnya ini, sangat jujur dan menusuk hati. Yah, walau memang seharusnya lebih baik begini dari pada dia mengomel di dalam hati, bisa-bisa kena penyakit hati. Ups, lupakan yang itu.

Lebih baik sekarang ku perkenalkan sang fotografer. Dia adalah seorang fotografer muda, tapi telah memiliki segudang prestasi. Jangan diragukan lagi, semua karyanya sungguh hebat malah dia berhasil mengalahkan fotografer yang lebih senior dari dia. Namanya Shimura Sai, fotografer yang terkenal mempunyai senyum palsu. Karena itu dia terlihat sangat angkuh. Ah, ralat bukan terlihat tapi itulah kenyataannya dia memang sangat angkuh.

Dari pada aku terus disini, lebih baik sekarang aku menuju tempat Sasuke, disebuah tenda.

''Ada apa?''Tanyanya bingung ketika melihatku.

''Ah, tak apa. Hanya melihatmu saja apakah sudah selesai,''Kataku sembari duduk disalah satu kursi.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang dalam tahap pe make up an. Ya, mana mungkin Sasuke mendandani dirinya sendiri. Disini juga ada satu orang wanita yang khusus untuk mendandani Sasuke.

''Hn,''.

Kembali lagi bicara tak jelasnya itu. Terkadang aku merasa kesal ketika dia hanya meresponku seperti itu. Sepertinya aku kurang dihargai.

* * *

Setelah selesai make up, sekarang waktunya Sasuke untuk segera berpose di depan kamera. Aku memperhatikannya sambil duduk disalah satu kursi.

''Bagus,''Kata Sai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sedari tadi fans Sasuke terus berteriak, menjerit kesetanan setiap kali Sasuke berganti pose.

''Hoam,''Tak terasa aku mulai mengantuk ketika harus diam seperti ini. Tak melakukan apa-apa membuatku merasa bosan. Ah, jangan sampai tertidur Sakura. Kau harus terus memperhatikan Sasuke, menjanganya agar tidak tersenyum apalagi tertawa.

Akhirnya acara pemotretanpun selesai.

''Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya,''Kataku tersenyum sambil membungkuk ke arah para kru.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, aku mulai melangkah bersama Sasuke ke arah tenda untuk mengganti pakaian dan menghapus make upnya.

''Kau haus?''Tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk disalah satu kursi.

''Aku lapar,''Kata Sasuke dingin sambil mendelik tajam kepadaku.

''Sebentar lagi kau harus menyapa para fansmu, jadi makannya nanti ya,''Kataku sambil tersenyum kikuk.

''Terserah,''.

''Jadi ku ambilkan minum saja, bagaimana?''.

''Hn,''.

Aku mulai melangkah mengambil botol air mineral dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

''Glek...glek,''.

Aku terus memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam.

''Ada apa? Kau mau? Ambil saja lagi,''Kata Sasuke angkuh setelah selesai minum.

''Tidak,''Kataku cepat.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian dan menghapus make upnya, sekarang kami melangkah menuju fans Sasuke yang ingin meminta tanda tangan atau sekedar salaman. Aku telah duduk disamping Sasuke.

''Sasuke-kun aku penggemar beratmu,''Kata seorang gadis remaja senang sambil memberikan sebuah foto Sasuke untuk ditandatangani.

''Hn, siapa namamu?''Tanya Sasuke.

''Sarada,''.

''Ini terima kasih,''Kata Sasuke setelah menandatangi foto tersebut lalu berjabat tangan.

''Kyaa...Sasuke-kun,''Katanya berteriak ketika memegang tangan Sasuke.

Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat kelakuan fans Sasuke yang sungguh berlebihan. Akhirnya setelah 2 jam lebih acaranya ini telah selesai. Aku sangat bersyukur sekali sampai ingin teriak-teriak terus nari tor-tor. Lupakan, itu mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Ku lihat jam tanganku yang telah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 AM.

''Hah,''Kataku menghela nafas lelah. ''Aku lapar,''Gumamku.

''Kalau begitu sekarang kita pergi kerestoran,''Kata Sasuke yang mendengarku.

''Hn,''.

''Itu kata-kataku,''Kata Sasuke lalu menyentil kepala lebarku.

''Aw, sakit. Aku pinjam sebentar, memangnya tak boleh,''Kataku meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepala lebarku yang sakit.

Setelah itu kita melangkah menuju mobil dan masuk.

''Bagaimana pemotretannya berjalan lancar?''Tanya Kakashi setelah kami duduk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

''Hah, begitulah Kakashi-san,''Kataku tak bersemangat. ''Sekarang kita akan pergi ke restoran biasa, Kakashi-san,''Lanjutku sambil menyandarkan bahuku di kursi.

''Baiklah,''.

''Bukankah aku yang belum makan, malah kau yang merasa lapar. Ck, dasar menyebalkan. Mana makananku?''.

''Ini,''Kataku sambil menyerahkan kotak bento ke tangan Sasuke.

''Pink? Kau sengaja ya?''Kata Sasuke dingin sambil mengambilnya.

''Tidak, aku hanya suka warna itu,''.

''Lalu memberinya padaku?''Kata Sasuke sebal.

''Cepatlah makan, jangan banyak protes,''Kataku sedikit kesal.

''Hn,''Kata Sasuke lalu memakannya. ''Enak,''Lanjutnya.

''Hahahaha, benarkah? Baguslah,''.

''Bukankah kau tak bisa memasak?. Ku kira aku akan memakan makanan hangus,''Kata Sasuke menyindirku.

''Ck, benarkah masakanku separah itu? Dasar menyebalkan. Itu semua buatan kaasanku,''Kataku sambil tersenyum kikuk.

* * *

Kita akhirnya sampai di restoran yang biasa aku datangi bersama Sasuke. Kami telah duduk disalah satu kursi dekat jendela. Seorang pelayan datang menemui kami dan mencatat semua pesanan. Sambil menunggu, kami mengobrol.

''Kakashi-san tahu, fans Sasuke sungguh liar? Menjerit-jerit kesetanan,''.

''Hahahaha, jika bukan begitu bukanlah fans Sasuke-san,''Kata Kakashi sambil tertawa.

''Hahahaha... Benar,''Kataku juga tertawa.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal mendengar perkataanku dan Kakashi.

* * *

Mereka tak tahu, bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang terus memerhatikan mereka dari kejahuan dan bersembunyi di semak-semak sambil memegang sebuah kamera bersiap mengambil foto Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum.

''Ku pastikan akan mendapatkannya,''Katanya sambil menyeringai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author** : Kok kayaknya fic ini gaje banget ya, sekali lagi gomen buat para readers sekalian.

 **All** : Krik...krik...krik...

 **Author** : Wah, sepi banget sih. Mana nih Saku-chan, kok gak nemenin author.

 **Sakura** : Ada apa sih thor... ganggu banget tahu. Aku kan lagi bayangin gimana jadinya aku sama Sasuke-kun.

 **Author** : Gomenne, Saku-chan. Dari pada kita ganggu dia lebih baik sekarang waktunya **REVIEW**. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap ya, jadi baca di tempat yang terang ok #Plaaak. Kritik dan Saran author terima tapi jangan flame ya kalo dikit-dikit mah gak papa deh. Udah dulu ya, Janee~

.

.

.

.

ll

ll

ll

v


End file.
